The Program in Neurobiology at Duke University seeks to continue its support for training postdoctoral fellows in this important discipline. The proposal requests six fellowships per year for highly selected candidates who will work for a period of one year with one of the 25 training faculty. The training faculty represent the full range of interdisciplinary interests in modern neuroscience, from molecular genetics and the pathophysiology of neurological diseases to studies of perception and cognition. The Program in Neurobiology, which is only in its eighth year of existence, has depended critically on this support during the previous four years; these training slots have not only brought outstanding postdoctoral candidates from other institutions to the University each year, but have encouraged faculty at the outset of their careers to take on postdoctoral fellows. The impact of the training program has been a critical factor in the development of a first-rate neuroscience program at Duke, and both the Director and the participating faculty very much hope it can continue.